The invention relates to a monitoring camera apparatus, having a camera device for recording a monitoring region with at least one object from a recording position of the camera device, having an actuator device for changing the recording position of the camera device, having a control device for driving the actuator device and the camera device, a first image being recordable in a first recording position of the camera device, and a second image being recordable in a second recording position of the camera device, the images showing at least one identical subsection with the at least one object of the monitoring region as a common subsection, and having an evaluation device for evaluating the images of the camera device.
Monitoring cameras are conventionally formed as black and white or color cameras, and are distributed in regions to be monitored, in order to record video sequences or individual images of the regions there, and, for example, to forward them to monitoring centers or store them for future viewing. Conventional monitoring cameras may be arranged statically, or they may be movable. For example, so-called pan/tilt/zoom cameras (PTZ cameras) are known, the viewing direction of which can be modified. Such PTZ cameras are used, for example, in order to monitor wide regions with only a single camera.
Document DE 10 2005 057 569 A1, which forms the closest prior art, discloses for example a device for monitoring with at least one video camera. The video camera is arranged on a swivel and/or tilt apparatus, so that its viewing direction can be aligned with in a controlled way—in this case according to an acoustic signal.